Of Love, And All Its Moments
by thirteenxwishes
Summary: Step by step, second by second, an unlikely pair find themselves in each other. Thirty times that Kagome met Sesshoumaru, and thirty times Sesshoumaru learned to love a stubborn human miko. -Written for 30shards, S/K pairing. Canon-
1. of children

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Inuyasha - everything belongs to Rumiko Takahasi et al.

_A/N:_ Yes, another story/series-thing. This time, another SesshoumaruxKagome, based in canon. I have a rough theme running through, I think - written from the 30 prompts at the 30shards LJ comm. So, here we go! Un-beta'd, as usual, so if you see any typos? Point them out!

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

**1. of children**

She finds the little girl in the forest, sitting small in the grass and looking perilously close to tears. Her eyes crease, and her chin wobbles, and Kagome feels her heart melt.

No matter that Inuyasha and the others are waiting in the village. This is important. And she can't just leave a child alone, in a forest, for any passing youkai to nab as a mid-morning snack. Setting down her bow and pack, she approaches slowly.

The girl sniffles and looks up.

She smiles.

"Are you all right?"

One tear manages to escape, and runs down her cheek to fall to the ground.

"Rin is l-lost!"

Kagome kneels, digging around in the pocket of her uniform skirt and producing a tissue.

"Here, don't cry – Rin? Is that your name?"

The girl nods, crumpling the fragile paper in her small hands.

"Where do you live?"

"J-Jaken-sama, he left without me! And now, Rin doesn't know where they've gone!"

Kagome frowns. Why would someone abandon a girl in the middle of the woods? Maybe she was meant for the village? Or…

"Do you travel?"

Another nod. She's calming down, enough to take a few deep shuddering breaths, loud in the quiet air. All right. Time for some reassurance. And who wouldn't want to reassure an adorable little girl? Kagome smiles, and draws her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan, they'll be back soon! While we wait for them, why don't we braid some of these flowers? Do you like flowers?"

That earns her a gap-toothed smile. The tears have almost stopped.

"Yes! Flowers are Rin's _favourite _thing, onee-san!"

"All right, then, that's what we'll do!" Rin giggles, and she smiles down at the little girl. "Now, which ones should we pick first?"

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

Their impromptu flower picking session lasts around half and hour before her guardians arrive.

"Kagome-onee-chan, use this one!" Rin runs over, almost tripping on the hem of her kimono, a pale pink blossom cupped carefully in her palms. Kagome reaches up to steady her before taking the proffered flower, weaving it into the wreath they've managed to construct – a loose thing, full of greens and colour.

"Isn't it beautiful, Rin-chan!"

The girl nods, grinning widely and clapping her hands in glee.

"We should give it to Se-"

She interrupts herself, giving a squeal and running past Kagome, towards a figure emerging from the trees. It appears to be dragging something behind it - something green, squat and clearly unconscious.

"Rin."

She freezes at the voice, and doesn't need Rin's input to realize just who their visitor is.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin thought that you had left me behind, and then Kagome-onee-chan came to keep me company, and now, you're back!"

Rin turns, glowing with happiness.

"See, Kagome-onee-chan, you were right! They didn't leave!"

She manages a week laugh, fingers buried in the fragrant mass in her lap and wishing that her bow were just _that little bit _closer.

'_I'm dead.'_

The stoic youkai looks down at her, expression unfathomable. They sit, in stalemate, for a few long seconds, before he speaks in a bored monotone.

"Come, Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she chirps. But then she pauses, biting her lip, and turns on her heel. Rin runs back to Kagome and throws her arms around her. She doesn't do much in the way of hugging back, but who would, with death standing metres away?

"Kagome-onee-chan, can we make braids again, soon?"

The tentative question is difficult. There's no point looking over to Sesshoumaru for help – that is, unless she _wants_ to be decapitated.

"I hope so, Rin-chan." she whispers. "But even if we don't, we'll still be friends."

Rin burrows closer.

"Promise?"

She smiles, eyes soft.

"Promise. Now, off you go. You don't want to keep Sesshoumaru-sama waiting."

A nod, and off she goes, running barefoot through the grass to stand by the side of the Western Lord. He slants a glance in her direction, and then they are gone, disappearing into the trees with the odd green bundle still dragging behind them.

Her breath escapes in a whoosh, and Kagome sits there for a while, stunned.

Sesshoumaru, travelling with a human girl?

She smirks and stands, brushing the grass and petals from her skirt. Hefting her backpack and grabbing the bow, she starts walking towards the village, braced for Inuyasha's tirade.

'_Even the coldest glacier melts, eventually. Good luck, Rin. And I hope you like flowers, Sesshoumaru. You'll need to, if that girl has anything to do with it.'_

Humming beneath her breath, Kagome is totally unaware of the two sets of eyes, watching from beyond the tree-line. When he sees her disappear towards the village, Sesshoumaru turns on his heel and leaves, Rin in tow.

He hates being in debt. Especially to a human miko.

Listening to the sound of Jaken's thick skull bounding heavily against the rough path, he starts plotting a repayment.

_'I refuse to owe her anything. So, I will return her favour immediately, and go about my business. That will be the end of it.'_

Rin chatters cheerfully, and he finds that he can't banish the niggling suspicion that for once in his life, the almighty Sesshoumaru may be wrong.

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

Written for Shard 34, 'child', at LJ Comm 30shards. Short and sweet - more action/interaction to come, as this is only the beginning. ^.~ Thanks for reading, and all feedback is appreciated.


	2. of laughter

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha - everything belongs to Rumiko Takahasi et al.

_A/N:_ Some people asked after last chapter why I used shard number 34, if the comm was called 30shards - this made me chuckle as well; they have a few 'extras' if some of the 30 aren't inspiring enough. I saw 'Child', thought Rin, and this thirty-chapter monster was born. xD Still won't measure up to 'Two Colour Palette' on the planned chapter total, but still; you know what I mean. ^.~ Thanks to all who gave me feedback on the first instalment - you have no idea how much that helps me to keep inspired and keep writing. So, hugs to you all! And I hope you enjoy this one (and its repercussions) as much as the first. :) Un-beta'd again, so typos? Point 'em out!

* * *

**&&&**

**

* * *

**

**2. of laughter**

The next time she sees Rin, the weather is beautiful. They've stopped by a lake for lunch, and the water is mill-pond still - amazingly clear. Kagome itches to dig out her bathing suit, buried somewhere at the bottom of her pack. Eventually she gives in to temptation, and manages to shimmy out from behind a tree without being spotted by the perverted monk. Or the closet-perverted hanyou.

The sun is warm and wonderful, and she hums as she swims in the shallows. Inuyasha is slurping ramen with Shippou, Miroku and Sango taking advantage of the bento boxes made by Mama. The group feels like they are at peace. And that gives her the opportunity for a little exploration. Peering around the corner of an interesting group of rocks, her curious side compels her to go and investigate. She can see a path, curling back to their makeshift camp from the forest.

_'If anything goes wrong, I can just walk back. It's fine.'_

Course set, a quick swim to the bank to grab her towel and tell the others is all it takes to be ready. She cuts through the water, savouring the cool slide along her warm skin. After a few minutes of sedate swimming, Kagome finds herself in a hidden beach-like cove - secluded, shaded.

And occupied.

"Kagome-onee-chan!!"

The bright voice greets her from the sloping bank. Rin waves enthusiastically. Taking a moment to look surprised, she covertly searches for Sesshoumaru - but there is no sign of the Western Lord. Just a squat green toad, propped up against a dragon-like beast, snoring in the sun. Loudly.

Kagome judges that her life is in little danger from the toad or the sleeping dragon, and offers a wide smile and a return wave.

"Hello, Rin-chan! It's a beautiful day today, isn't it? Wonderful for swimming!"

Her eyes are wide, but that doesn't stop Rin from smiling her gap-toothed smile.

"The sun makes the flowers open - Rin was picking them this morning, but then Sesshoumaru-sama told us that we had to stop here. So now, Jaken-sama is sleeping, and Rin wants to paddle!"

Even her petulance is good-humoured, and Kagome draws closer until she is sitting comfortably in the shallows, untying the thin towel from its place covering her head. An idea strikes. She grins cheekily.

"Well, do you know what's much more fun than paddling?"

Rin tilts her head, hair sticking out comically from its side ponytail.

"What?"

"Water fights!"

She flicks some droplets into Rin's face, and the girl squeals, running in the shallow water.

"Rin will put up a good fight, Kagome-onee-chan! You won't win!"

And battle commences, the two of them laughing and drenching each other with lake water. At least, until Jaken sputters awake when a well-placed barrage hits him in the face.

"Rin! You insufferable child-"

He is mid-rant when he notices her presence. The toad stiffens in outrage and swings his staff to face her.

"YOU! You're Inuyasha's wench!! What are you doing, trespassing on Sesshoumaru-sama's camp without permission!? You should be struck down for this, and I am certain that our Lord will let me end your pathetic human life with my Staff of Two Heads! Sesshoumaru-sama cannot waste his time dealing with the likes of you, and I-"

Rin glances up at her, shrugs, and soaks Jaken with more water. He squawks - loudly - for a few minutes. Kagome almost decides to go and help him, but before she can get out of the lake, he decides to start chasing them across the beach. Rin views it as an extension of the game, and so they play on.

She takes care to avoid the staff, though. Just in case.

Their laughter attracts attention. Sesshoumaru materialises from the trees as the sun begins its descent. They don't notice him, but when he sees her bathing suit, his eyes widen imperceptibly.

Jaken sees him first.

"Gah! Sesshoumaru-sama, please, this wench just appeared from the lake! I, your faithful servant, tried my utmost to make her leave the camp, but she refused! I have been fighting with her for hours and hours, trying to smite her with-"

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Find Rin something to dry her kimono."

Kagome overcomes her mortified silence.

"Erm... she can use my towel, if that would be any help..."

Sesshoumaru watches her as she would expect him to look at a piece of dirt on the floor. But she thinks she can see something else there, gleaming behind the amber. Murderous intent? Probably.

"Miko. You will lend Rin this... towel."

Her modern upbringing makes her bristle at his lofty term of address, but she complies anyway, snatching the towel from where she abandoned it on a nearby rock. Ignoring the watching Western Lord, she wades over to Rin and starts drying her off, rubbing her hair and clothes carefully.

"Kagome-onee-chan, that tickles!"

The girl's giggling makes her smile, and she ruffles her hair affectionately.

"But it's better to be dry, right, Rin-chan?"

She half-addresses this to Sesshoumaru, glancing over at him. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't answer. Wrapping her towel around herself, she sketches a bow.

"I apologise for intruding. Our group is camped further along the lake - I took a swim, and found Rin sitting here-"

"And Rin wanted to see Kagome-onee-chan again!"

He looks over at the girl, and then back to her. Is she imagining speculation in the rise of his brow?

"... and I can just walk back around, so... I'll leave you to your peace."

She finishes lamely, and is about to turn when his voice stops her.

"Miko."

"Yes?"

"You will return tomorrow."

A muffled choke from Jaken covers her own strangled noise.

"...excuse me?"

He looks at her, imperiously. He clearly doesn't want to repeat himself.

"Tomorrow. You will return to this place, and watch over Rin."

Hundreds of reasons for not being able to come back wash across her brain, but none of them seem to apply beneath that hard, uncompromising gaze.

"Ah... yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. But-"

"You will arrive in appropriate attire."

She flushes, embarrassed at being confronted with Sesshoumaru in a _bathing suit _of all things, and all her arguments slide away. He moves to face the lake - conversation over - but the curl of his lip shows his superior feelings as clearly as a flashing neon sign.

Rin, grin nearly splitting her cheeks, runs over to give her a hug. She returns it absently, trailing a hand over her hair before turning towards the trees and the path back around the bank.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome-onee-chan!"

Kagome waves good-bye, but it is half-hearted. She is preoccupied, thinking about what she can possibly tell Inuyasha to convince him not to leave in the morning. Disobeying a direct order from Sesshoumaru is definitely not an option, especially if she wants to keep her head firmly attached to the rest of her body. Which would be nice. And rather beneficial to her health. And state of mind. And general well-being.

_'Oh god. What have I got myself into?'_

* * *

**&&&**

**

* * *

**

Written for Shard 27, 'laughter', at LJ Comm 30shards. All I have to say, is this: Good luck, Kagome! ^^ Thanks for reading, and all feedback is appreciated.


	3. of courage

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha - everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A/N:_ Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter! :) And apologies from me, but I think I might slow down on the update front courtesy of RL. D: Hopefully it won't last too long, but I'll try and keep posting as regularly as I can. Anyway - new chapter, new meeting. I'm hoping that the humour in this is actually humorous and not cringe-worthy (... but knowing me, it's probably the latter. x.x) and also that the characterisation is all right. So, any feedback on that earns much love from me. ^^ Un-beta'd, again, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy, if you can!

* * *

**&&&**

**

* * *

**

**3. of courage**

Kagome feels like screaming as she stalks through the trees, still simmering from her argument with Inuyasha. Her 'little problem with hunting shards today' wasn't exactly a matter she could simply blurt out to the group at large - unless she wanted to preside over a brother versus brother death-match at this ungodly hour of the morning, as well as dealing with any ensuing injuries with appropriate medication and sympathy.

_'Er... no.'_

The wind rustles through the forest, cool and dry. She sighs. There's nothing she can do about it now, anyway. Her friends think she is returning to the village to pick up the supplies they left behind and perhaps spend some time at home with her family. The quiver lying across her back and the bow clenched in her hand are the only reminders of her fumbled deceit. She tries to avoid thinking about it - because when she does, her stomach churns uncomfortably.

_'I'm sorry. I couldn't ignore a direct order from the Western Lord, and he probably would've come after us if I hadn't gone along with what he wanted. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to take no for an answer...'_

Kagome rolls her eyes. That is possibly the understatement of the era.

Presumptuous daiyoukai aside, the lake is as beautiful as yesterday. The storm clouds looming on the horizon reflect in the still water, glazing it a steely silver. Remotely, she wonders if Sesshoumaru is standing somewhere beneath those clouds, a towering God of War ready to descend on a certain hapless miko if she so much as twitches in any way that would place his ward in danger.

A descending God of War would be annoying. And probably painful. She doesn't have enough arrows to deal with a full rampage. In fact, it would probably be better if she gives up now, before she even starts. That way, she can avoid all possible vengeful retribution entirely. The opportunity sounds inviting.

But... Rin is relying on her. And Sesshoumaru, if the idea can be extended that far.

The trees thin out. Before she knows it, Kagome is back on the edges of camp Daiyoukai. There is no immediate welcome, nor the usual barrage of youki that trails after the Western Lord like a sweeping cape.

She peers through the tangled branches, squinting for any sign of life. And doesn't like what she sees. At all.

The clearing is empty. No youkai lords, or annoying green toad-things, or excitable little girls. Nothing. Not even a campfire.

Her earlier anger returns with the force of a miniature typhoon.

_'"_If that pompous, arrogant _ass_ has had the nerve to just _leave_ after asking me to come back when he knows full well that we have shards to find, Lord of the West or not, I will purify him to the edge of _Hell_!!'

Her rant continues for some time in the same vein. Just as she starts getting into her stride, she senses a flare of malicious youki deeper in the forest. She shuts up. Very quickly.

_'Oh no, is that him? Did he hear me? Hang on, it doesn't feel like him...'_

She doesn't have time to dwell on the ins and outs of her being familiar enough to recognise the youki of Sesshoumaru from a distance. Fortunately, she is distracted by the high-pitched scream, coming from her left. Where the youkai is.

_Rin._

Kagome runs, body moving and letting her mind catch up as she pelts through the trees. She can't feel any others present - not Sesshoumaru, or Jaken, if the toad actually has any demonic energy to pick up.

Her target blinks out for a moment, so she resorts to shouting.

"Rin!"

Her words bounce back. She tries again.

"Rin!"

"Kagome-onee-chan!"

The voice is faint and fearful, but alive. She dodges around a large tree and heads towards it, following the nagging feeling in her chest as much as the direction of Rin's shout. After a few minutes of frenzied running, Kagome tumbles into a clearing. Rin is cowering behind a large boulder, an oni leaning over with a horrible grin.

"Come here, little girly..."

She doesn't stop to think.

"Oi, ugly! Over here!"

The oni grunts and turns. She grabs for an arrow, swings her bow up and fires. The wooden shaft thuds into a tree next to its head. It doesn't look remotely bothered about the close brush with purification and keeps leering, stumbling towards her with single-minded intensity.

_'Not a very clever one, is it?'_

This time, the arrow buries itself into its shoulder, flaring pink with reiki. It snarls between its teeth as its flesh burns, but somehow reaches up with its other hand to pull the arrow away. The wound oozes liquid that is the colour and consistency of tar, and hisses violently where it touches the forest floor. The rest of its body stays intact.

"... huh? But... it should have-"

And then, she catches sight of the jewel shard in its side. The feeling she thought was caused by the youki resolves itself into the familiar pull of the Shikon.

_'Well. That's not good.'_

"Kagome-onee-chan, watch out!"

She barely throws herself out of the way in time. The oni barrels its way through the trees where she was standing only moments before.

_'All right. Not a clever oni. But big. And bloody quick. And resistant to miko powers. With a shard. Wonderful.'_

She circles away, holding tightly to her bow and trying to ignore the shaking in her knees. She can't afford to be afraid, not with Rin relying on her. Speaking of Rin...

"Rin, where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama went away this morning!" Her voice trembles and she can see the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. "Rin came out here to pick flowers for when they got back, and then..."

She breaks off with a choked sob. Kagome wants to go and give her a hug, but there is the slight problem of the stinking, large, maddened oni. The best she can do is get her away from here.

"It's all right, Rin. I promise. We'll be fine."

_'I hope...'_

"But you have to do something for me, right? When I say, run back to where you were camped last night, and stay there until I get back. If Sesshoumaru gets there first, tell him what happened."

_'... and get him to bring my remains back to my family? Nah, too morbid. But the arrows are running low...'_

All she sees is a quick nod, and then the oni is upon her again.

"Now, Rin!"

The girl disappears. The oni turns to give chase, but an arrow in its other shoulder does a brilliant job of bringing its attention back to her. She sprints in the opposite direction, away from Rin and the abandoned camp. The jarring movement of the ground beneath her feet is indication enough that big, fat and ugly is hot on her tail.

_'All right, Kagome. Come on. You can do this. ... can't you?'_

She fires another awkward shot over her shoulder, but it flies wide. Now that she is alone - no friends, no Inuyasha to save her this time - fear quickly begins to overtake her. It bubbles in her lungs, stealing her breath and making her stumble.

_'Oh god. I'm being chased by an oni. On my own. With three arrows left. And it's going to kill me. Oh god oh godohgod...'_

The reality check isn't nice after the heady minutes of running on pure adrenaline. Even less nice, moments later she manages to fall flat on her face, courtesy of a hidden tree root. Something hard hits her in the temple, and everything blurs. She is caught almost immediately, the crushing grip of the oni as it hauls her up making her grit her teeth against the pain and the whirling forest. Her bow and quiver clatter to the ground.

It draws her level with its gleeful crimson eyes. Kagome glares back as well as she can with the world spinning like an out of control fairground ride. Her limbs are shaking. Its mouth opens, a yawning rip in an ugly face.

Kagome is about to resign herself to being eaten alive when there is a flash of green light, almost too fast for her to follow. The oni grunts. She earns herself a faceful of youkai morning breath. Which is, admittedly, disgusting. But that is nothing compared to the fate of the unfortunate oni. It topples to the ground, sans head, mouth still gaping and teeth still gleaming.

_"_One less trip to the dentist for him!_" _she snorts giddily. Her head throbs, black beginning to seep into the edge of her vision. It takes her a while to realise that she hasn't hit the ground yet, and is definitely not being crushed by a lump of dead oni.

Someone is carrying her.

"What... Inuyasha...?"

Everything shifts out of focus, and she can feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Kagome fights to stay awake, searching for her hidden rescuer. She locks on to a pair of gold eyes. They are gazing down at her with some unreadable emotion, mingled with distaste. Ah... now she sees.

"Sesshoumaru...."

The distaste disappears, and he nods shortly.

Kagome sighs and lets the darkness take her, knowing she is safe. After all, he owes her. Big style.

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

Written for Shard 20, 'courage', at LJ Comm 30shards. Cliffie-ish, y/n? Thanks for reading, and all feedback is appreciated.


	4. of rain

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha - everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A/N:_ Thanks to all who gave me feedback for the last chapter! I'm not sure how happy I am with this, so any and all comments are appreciated. :) Also with my writing style - I'm having issues with worrying about being too long-winded or descriptive; is that good, or bad? Unique or annoying? Advice, anyone? :/ Un-beta'd, as usual - all mistakes are my own.

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

**4. of rain**

When she wakes, it's raining. The world comes back in a blur of green and brown and grey and Kagome blinks, waiting for it to resolve into something of meaning. The memories of the fight with the oni return sluggishly, one by one until she has the whole story laid out in front of her in black and white.

White.

From the corner of her eye, she catches a flash of it, crisp against the confusion. Everything comes into focus. She's lying under a large tree, kept dry beneath the shade of its spreading branches. And propped against its trunk is...

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Miko."

The background hum of the falling rain makes her feel woozy, but she sits up anyway, steadying herself with a hand on the grass. One idea shoves itself urgently to the front of her thoughts.

"... Rin-chan?"

"My ward is safe. She is currently collecting water from the lake with Jaken."

"Ah..."

The wind brushes through her hair.

"You do not ask after your own injuries, miko?"

There is a faint hint of curiosity in his voice. Kagome wants to look at him and see if it translates into his expression, but her neck aches and she is perfectly satisfied watching the rain coat the grass.

"I'm alive, aren't I? I don't think I have to worry as long as I'm not laid out on the ground and bleeding out."

"... hn."

She does glance over at him this time, and he is watching her with what could be described as interest - at least, in context of the youkai doing the watching.

"Isn't it true?"

Sesshoumaru doesn't answer, but considers her for a while before looking away to the lake. She assumes that their conversation - not that it was much of one to start with - is over, and takes stock. Her arms and legs are bruised from her fall. Her ribs ache, though not enough to restrict her. As for her head... She prods gingerly at her temple; it stings. She winces, and brushes against what feels like dried blood.

_'There must be a cut there. I'll have to find a plaster and be careful to cover it with my hair. If Inuyasha asks questions, there'll be trouble... Oh no, Inuyasha!'_

"Sesshoumaru, do you know what time it is?"

He looks at her with his usual stoic indifference.

"Nearing sunset."

"Oh... erm, I'm sorry, but I think I need to leave. Inuyasha and the rest of my friends are expecting me back by this evening, so..."

Something in his gaze sharpens.

"You will wait for Rin to return."

She mimics a goldfish, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Who is he to order her around? She spent most of the day unconscious because she saved his ward from an oni! Luckily, he is saved from her temper (and she, more luckily, from provoking his) by the appearance of a gleeful Rin.

"Kagome-onee-chan! You're awake! Rin is so happy!"

She finds herself with an armful of sopping wet girl before she can blink. Her bruises burn as she hugs back, arms winding tightly around the small body pressed against her.

"I'm glad you're all right, Rin-chan! Did you make it to the camp like I told you?"

"No - Rin met Sesshoumaru-sama on the way. He made me go back to the beach while he came and helped you." The girl leans forward, whispering conspiratorially. "He was very angry."

"Rin."

The girl snaps to attention in her lap.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go and collect the miko's belongings."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

As Rin jumps to her feet, Jaken enters the safety of the tree accompanied by the two-headed dragon, laden with belongings.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have returned!"

"Start a fire, Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Watching him co-ordinate his two followers like a small army forces her to stifle a giggle in her sleeve. The action is so... Sesshoumaru. Jaken glares at her, muttering something about 'insolent wenches'. The lord in question merely looks over, bored, before returning to supervise the troops.

A few moments later, Rin charges back around the tree. The girl is wielding her bow and rather tatty quiver in one hand, and in the other...

Her pack?

Where the hell did they get that from? She'd left it with Inuyasha and the others in case they needed to use the first aid kit, and yet the large, ugly yellow thing currently half-hanging from Rin's shoulder is definitely hers.

Kagome doubts that Jaken and Rin possess the capacity to be stealthy, so she turns to the silent Sesshoumaru.

"How did you get my pack?!"

The youkai lord turns, one eyebrow raised in the utterly predictable 'you dare to question this Sesshoumaru?' expression.

"It isn't difficult to steal from the half-breed."

She really should take offence on Inuyasha's behalf for that comment, but Kagome is too relieved at the prospect of a change of clothes and some bandages to protest properly. She nods shortly and liberates her pack from Rin, setting it down on the dry ground. The girl presents her bow and quiver almost reverently, but her eyes are apologetic.

"Rin couldn't find any of your arrows, Kagome-onee-chan. But here's the other things you dropped. Thank you very much for saving me."

Kagome feels her heart melt, and she pulls the girl into an awkward one-armed hug.

"Hey, Rin-chan, don't worry about it. That's what friends do, right? And it was really Sesshoumaru who saved both of us."

From over Rin's shoulder, she catches the youkai lord looking at them speculatively. She pulls back and pats the girl on her head.

"Now, I'm going to get changed and patch myself up, and then I have to go back to my other friends."

She hopes Sesshoumaru won't contradict her if she tells Rin directly. Happily, he doesn't. Good.

"But, Kagome-onee-chan, why can't you stay?"

Rin's bereft expression reminds of her younger brother, asking when she'll be back from the past. And, oddly enough, Inuyasha, when he tries to make her stay in the Feudal Era. Both of them are more bratty than Rin, but the same principles apply. Which means that it's time for some reassurance.

"I have an important job to do, Rin-chan, and a big mistake to make up for. Plus, I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama would be too happy if I hung around all the time, do you?"

Kagome takes the daiyoukai's silence as agreement. She can still feel him watching her as she pulls the crestfallen Rin to her chest for another hug.

"Smile, Rin-chan. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

The girl sniffs.

"All right, Kagome-onee-chan..."

Kagome nods encouragingly. After one last ruffle of Rin's hair, she scoops up her pack. Hiding a quiet wince as the world swims, she circles around the tree to change clothes in privacy. Off with the blood-stained uniform, and on with an emergency skirt and top. Her skin stretches thin over her bruises, and her head throbs when she moves too quickly; Kagome really doesn't really feel like travelling - but she has to get back to her friends before they start to suspect. They aren't too far from Kaede's village, and she did promise to return before sunset. Staying with Sesshoumaru is definitely out of the question.

Feeling better for fresh clothes, she walks back around the tree. Rin is propped against the dragon, about to fall asleep. And Sesshoumaru...

_'Is he... looking at my clothes? I suppose he's never really seen anything else aside from kimono, so...'_

"Erm... I'll be going now."

His eyes meet hers, unreadable. As such, he remains silent. She smiles brightly.

"Thank you very much for saving me from the oni. Good-bye, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome bows, and leaves, walking out into the rain.

_'Damnit... left my umbrella at home...'_

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

Sesshoumaru watches her go, a little perplexed.

_'Surely, she expects something in return for saving Rin...?'_

Clearly not. But his honour demands. Somehow, the death of the miko is a responsibility he wants resting in his hands. The reversal of opinion is strange. He was all too willing to kill her before. But now? If he were given the opportunity?

He doesn't know.

The feeling of 'not knowing' is uncomfortable. He has never 'not known' before. The novelty of it disturbs him, so Sesshoumaru resolves to comprehend the subject with all due speed. He glances over at the sleeping Rin, recalling the scent of her terror as he came upon her in the forest, fleeing under the orders of the miko. This inevitably leads on to a memory of the woman in question, choking in the grip of the oni.

Something compels him to ensure her safety; the lone figure walking in the rain, innumerable youkai hiding in the forest... He ignores it, searching for the reason behind the tightness in his chest.

_'She is not pack, by any stretch of the imagination. I owe her no affiliation. ... But Rin would be upset if anything unfortunate befell the miko. And she is worthy of protection for rescuing Rin. Therefore, she will be placed under the guardianship of the Western Lands.'_

Instinct satisfied, Sesshoumaru stands.

"Jaken - watch the camp."

He disappears into the trees without waiting for an answer. By the time he returns, there are twenty less youkai in the world, and she has reached her group safely.

_'Rin will be pleased.'_

With that thought, he settles down to watch his small pack for the night.

* * *

**&&&**

**

* * *

**

Written for Shard 13, 'rain', at LJ Comm 30shards. Thanks for reading, and all feedback is appreciated.


	5. of travel

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha - everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A/N:_ Big hugs to all who have commented on this story so far - you people are the ones that keep me writing! Likewise to all favouriters and story alerters too. ^.~ Here's the next meeting for your enjoyment; the beginning of an arc of sorts. Expect much more interaction from now on!

* * *

**&&&**

**

* * *

**

**5. of travel**

They are staying overnight in an abandoned hut, and Inuyasha is being insufferable.

"Oi, wench. We need more water. Go get some."

"Hey, why should I? Why can't you go?"

"Does it look like I'm going out in that rain?"

"... and I am?"

"Yeah. Take that umbrella-thing. You'll stay dry."

"I haven't got it with me, Inuyasha. Looks like you'll have to go out and-"

"Why, Kagome-sama, you could borrow my rain hat!"

"... eh... thank you, Miroku... how very kind."

"Not a problem, Kagome-sama!"

Grope. Grope. Slap from Kagome. Slap from Sango. Swearing from Inuyasha, followed swiftly by a slamming door.

And this is how Kagome finds herself in the rain, stumbling down the small hill to the brook, bucket swinging madly in her hand and borrowed straw canopy tilted to shelter her seething eyes.

"Oooh... one more thing like this, Inuyasha, and I'll sit you until you don't know which direction is up!"

Yes, the new moon is looming and yes, it has been raining all day which always makes him pissy - but that is still no excuse for ordering her around like a servant! Adjusting the bucket, she kneels to fill it, trying to avoid the cloying mud lining the bank. Her attempt lasts approximately ten seconds before disaster strikes. The wind gusts viciously; her hat lifts, the cloth strap under her chin yanking her forwards. The bucket falls into the brook with a splash.

"Oh!"

The shoving force doesn't stop, jerking on her shoulder and pulling her off her feet, perilously close to the freezing water.

"No, no, no, I'm _not _going in there!"

She struggles back, fingers reaching for grass, rocks, _anything_. They close around something cool, rough to the touch - almost leathery. Bingo! Now, if she can just regain her balance... ah.

The wind pushes. And the water is bloody freezing.

Too late, then.

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha peers around the door covering, ears twitching. The rain keeps falling, silver haze blanketing the tired landscape. The hanyou sighs. "Stupid wench, always taking so long..." Deciding to brave the weather, he darts down to the flat bank by the brook in a flurry of red and silver.

"Oi, Kagome?"

He can't see or scent her - his nose is rendered practically useless by the muggy conditions. _So_ _where the hell is she_?

"Kagome! Kagome! Hey, wench, where are you?"

The bucket bobs by, spinning in the twisting currents. He doesn't see it, too busy squinting through the curtain of rainfall, searching desperately for any sign of the familiar silhouette.

He turns just as the straw hat floats past. Panic kicks, swift and fierce in his gut.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

The miko in question is slumped at the foot of a large tree, still dripping and choking after her rapid exit from the water. Sesshoumaru watches, features carefully blank. If he notices her simmering anger then he chooses not to comment, instead looking up towards the night sky and frowning imperceptibly.

"Miko. You should be more careful."

"...what? Did you say _more careful??"_

Her impromptu trip into the river hasn't done anything to improve her mood, and being kidnapped by Sesshoumaru is something she really, _really_ can't be doing with right now. Never mind the dangerous daiyoukai standing mere feet away; never mind his motives for hauling her out of the brook by the scruff of her neck - all she wants to do is have a good old-fashioned argument and get some of that frustration out of her system before the timer runs out and she explodes into a mess of singed uniform and floating strands of hair.

He slants a glance at her, eyes brilliant in the half-light.

"I do not repeat myself. Question your own inferior senses, not this Sesshoumaru."

"Inferior senses? Well, I think that-"

Reality sinks in, and Kagome remembers exactly who she's about to lecture. She clamps her mouth shut around her temper. He keeps looking up, showing no obvious sign that he even heard the beginning of her rant. A muscle tenses in his cheek. Is he clenching his jaw?

"Rin is ill."

"... what?"

The muscle twitches again. His frown deepens, as if he is forcing his words out past the barrier of his silent prejudices. This doesn't surprise her; after all, she is a human, and he hates human - therefore, he hates her. End of discussion, if there ever was one to begin with. But then meaning catches up with her.

"What?!"

Twitch.

"When... how... oh gods, never mind, it must be bad if you're looking for help."

That earns her a golden eyed glare.

"I am not seeking help, _miko._" A growl lurks somewhere in the breathless spaces. "... merely advice. This Sesshoumaru has seen you heal the injuries of your... pack." Another twitch. "You will do the same for Rin." It is clear that he will stand for no protest, choice or argument of any sort. Command stands at his back and binds her hands like burning rope.

Not that figurative ties have ever stopped her before. Especially not now, not when Rin could be dying of any number of illnesses - most of which modern technology could kill off without a second thought. Scarlet fever, strep throat, pneumonia... Kagome feels herself beginning to panic, worry bubbling in her chest and spilling over and out into the cool rain. _'No... I won't lose another friend here. Not if I can help it. Sesshoumaru won't kill me if he knows I can try and save Rin and if I do, his honour would stop him from killing me afterwards... So that's it. Sorry, Inuyasha. You'll have to look for shards without me for a while.'_

Decision made.

"You know that I'd help Rin even if it was just a cold." All petulance is gone, sober blue eyes the only thing that remains to look up at the distant demon lord. "But I have to tell my 'pack' where I'm going. I need my belongings. And what about Inuyasha..." She grimaces, imagining his reaction.

"Jaken is dealing with these problems. We will leave now."

He steps forward as if to yank her forcefully to her feet, but stops, pauses, re-evaluates; she watches shapes shifting behind his eyes, shadows casting their dark light across his thoughts as he stands at the heart, unwavering and immovable. And then one hand is extended, palm-up, fingers reaching.

"Come."

She stares at those long lines for a moment, the curve of his claws and the plane of his palm; should she trust these hands of his? These hands with poison bubbling beneath the surface, pain lurking in the shadows cast by tendons and ligaments so like her own, but oh so alien, so powerful, so _youkai_. They are the hands that tried to kill her once, twice, three times? But they are also the hands that saved her from the oni, the hands that defend a little girl and wield a sword that rules over life and death itself...

A moment passes. He watches her with that steady gaze of his, measuring her up and hiding his conclusion behind his layers of ice, tucking it away in a crevasse beneath a glacier beneath a glowing arctic sky. She looks back, sees and judges. Her questions sigh and fold into infinity as she covers his fingers with hers. The warm weight of trust in her stomach is no stranger, although she never thought it would be given to Sesshoumaru of all people. He seems to understand, pulling her to her feet and stepping away without comment. She nods.

"All right. Let's go."

Youki burns beneath her feet. Something bursts from the trees, dragging the yellow bulk of her pack.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please, wait for me! The deranged half-breed refuses to believe your solemn word!"

And then, following quickly in Jaken's wake...

"KAGOME! What the hell- Sesshoumaru, let her go, you bastard!"

She feels the air freeze with the force of his glare.

"Half-breed, the miko has sworn to heal my ward. You will excuse her, or I will be forced to kill you and waste precious time."

Inuyasha growls viciously, brandishing Tetsusaiga. She decides to interrupt before things get ugly.

"Inuyasha, Rin is ill! A little girl could be dying - I have to help! This is no time for fighting! Please..."

His brows meet in a deep frown, fangs bared and not backing down.

"What if that bastard hurts you! What about the shards!?"

"This Sesshoumaru will not harm your miko, half-breed."

"As if I'm gonna believe a word you say, b-"

The daiyoukai's patience reaches its end. Inuyasha sees the curling wisp, starts forwards, hands reaching and desperate - but they are already rising, Sesshoumaru's power billowing like fire around them and lifting up, up, as Jaken latches on and pulls her pack with them. The ground shrinks; the sky is so much closer and she wants to lift her arms and see if she can grasp a star in the palm of her hand, let its warmth seep through her skin and deep into her bones to burn, captured eternity. But she doesn't, instead daring to open her eyes and look back at the red figure running after them, eyes blazing and Tetsusaiga gleaming dark in the evening light.

"Inuyasha! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

He fades into the distance as they soar into the night. After the first minute or so of silence, Kagome begins to wonder if she made the right decision. What if Inuyasha takes this the wrong way? What of her friends, and the shards? One hand brushes the bottle sitting in the hollow of her neck; her obligations glimmer in the night, as distant and untouchable as the figure standing next to her, pure and white and perfect.

No... it was right. Because otherwise, Rin...

"Miko."

She hardly registers his voice until she is once again pinned beneath those glacial eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru will honour the promise made to the half-breed; you will not be harmed."

Something warm blooms in her chest, taking away the chill of the night. Is Lord Sesshoumaru trying to reassure her? Whatever his motivation, it makes her feel marginally better to know that death isn't looming imminently on the horizon. She even offers him a small smile.

"Thank you."

The silence returns; persistent, but far from the heavy blanket it was before his promise broke the night. It rises to swallow them up, and Kagome closes her eyes against the rushing wind, hurtling headfirst towards the unknown.

* * *

**&&&**

**

* * *

**

Written for Shard 26, 'travel', at LJ Comm 30shards. Un-beta'd, so any typos you pick up on will be rewarded with kudos and cookies. ^^ Thanks for reading, and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
